


bow to the audience

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, fake death, very vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: mafia gays seho. a drabble with very vague plot. inspired bythisprompt on tumblr!





	bow to the audience

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month to everyone!!!!!!!! i cant kiss my gf (yet) but make sure you do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i hope you like this!!! let me know if you do!!! <3

“Can I have a moment alone with him?”

Everyone in the room (around twenty people) nod sympathetically at Junmyeon, leaving as they mutter to each other about how beautiful Sehun is in his ‘death suit’.

Junmyeon leans over the coffin, chin on his palms, elbows on the edge of the coffin. “Listen, I know you’re not dead.”

Sehun’s eyes open, smirks at him. “Yeah, no shit Sherlock.” He sits up, brings his arms above his head to stretch himself. He’s been laying in the same position for about three hours now, they’re going to take the coffin and bury it now, it’s time to put the dummy in there. “Where’d you hide the dummy?”

Junmyeon bends down, going under the long table cover, and pulls out the dummy. It’s of Sehun’s height, filled with rocks to make sure nobody can tell it’s a fake-Sehun in there.

They carefully settle the fake-Sehun into the coffin, with the help of Kyungsoo - the ‘Father’. He’s the only one if their group with facial scars after all. Once the coffin is closed, Kyungsoo goes out to call everyone back in, while Junmyeon settles on the chair with fake tears on his cheeks. Sehun doesn’t go back under the table, though.

“Get in,” Junmyeon grits his teeth, keeping his voice low just in case someone is around. “You wanna get caught, Sehun?”

Sehun rolls his eyes, and strides to Junmyeon, bends his knees, and keeps his hand on Junmyeon’s neck. “I love you,” he mutters before pressing a kiss against Junmyeon’s lips, grinning. “This is the best funeral I’ve ever seen.”

Junmyeon doesn’t fight his smile, but pretends to scoff anyway. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll make sure your real one is the same, okay?” They share another kiss, then Junmyeon kicks Sehun’s shins, grinning as Sehun winces. “I’ve already prepared myself for three months of no sex, so get under the table and gear up for the plan.”

“Fuck you.” Sehun grits his teeth.

Junmyeon chuckles. “Three months later, babe.”


End file.
